Puppyshipping
by catsblood15
Summary: A series of one shots or more based around puppyshipping and dedicated to the Puppyshipping Fans facebook group. They helped come up with ideas for this series so please thank them, review and send in your ideas. This series is M rated so anything from sappy to explicit can and will be found here uke seto A JoeyxSeto pairing


A series of one shots or more based around puppyshipping and dedicated to the Puppyshipping Fans facebook group. They helped come up with ideas for this series so please thank them, review and send in your ideas. This series is M rated so anything from sappy to explicit can and will be found here uke seto A JoeyxSeto pairing. The chapters will be the name of the stories some longer then others so enjoy.

PLEASE NOTE EVEN THOUGH THE SERIES SAYS COMPLETE ITS REALLY NOT THAT JUST MEANS THESE ARE ONE SHOTS NOT REALLY A ONE PLOT BASED STORY AND THERE FOR CHAPTERS CAN BE ADDED AT ANYTIME.

Warnings: Everything and nothing so this story will forever be rated M

UKE SETO!

My first ever puppyshipping!

...

Blue eyes stared out the window and watched as a blue 2045 Jaguar pulled into the driveway of his home. He watched with a smile as a blond man stepped out of the car, his love interest of twenty years was home and had called earlier saying he had big news. Seto Kaiba shook his head as he stood by the door and waited for his lover, he held the door open as Joey carried in the grocery's.

"How was your day," Seto asked

"It was good, but I swear Yugi has become very strict about work since gramps died." Joey responded after placing a kiss on the brunettes lips and went to putting away the grocerys.

"What, its been almost twenty years since his gramps died" Seto replied

"I know, and that is what frightens me, he seems to be getting worse"

"hnmmm I see, well enough of Mouto and tell me about this big idea you spoke of earlier,"

"I will over dinner but don't you have to meet Mokuba for lunch?"

"Yea I am headed out now just wanted to wait for you" Seto said as he peck his lovers lips and grabbed his jacket as he headed out. Many people stared as Seto walked by, no one could believe that at thirty seven the boy well now man hadn't changed. His hair was still the same, his skin was just as pale as it had been during his teenage years and he still could be seen wearing his usual battle city attire every once in awhile. Seto walked into the dinner where his little brother sat waiting for him, the boy wasn't so little anymore, he was now thirty and he was only an inch shorter then his older brother. His black hair though still waist length was now tame and pulled back into a poney tail. He smile as he watched his brother enter the cafe and handed him a cup of coffee he had order for him, he pushed his glasses up a little and opened his mouth to speak,

"Been a long time big brother,"

"Yes it has been little brother, to long, you know I hate not getting calls or anything from you telling me your that your ok, so are you ok, you seemed odd on the phone the other day"

"I know Seto and I'm sorry to have worried you and yes I am fine, the thing is I have decided to.." the older man waited for his brother to continue, when he realized he wouldn't he decided to speak, " to what Mokuba,"

"Don't be mad,"

"I wont I promise, whats wrong?"

"I have decided to leave Kaiba Corporation and step down as the Vice President," The boy said looking down at his own cup of coffee.

"What, why?"

"I just want to do something else Seto, Its been twenty five years since we took the Kaiba name, and yet...I still don't feel like a Kaiba and the memories of Gozaburo still linger, I am sorry brother but I cant do it anymore. I love you, but I want out."

Seto leaned back in his seat a little and looked at his brother and sighed, "I understand Mokuba, he still lingers for me as well, but if this is what you want then I wont stop you, your not a kid anymore and I cant tell you what you can or cant do just please promise me if you need anything you will come to me,"

Mokuba smirked and looked at his brother, "of course I will big brother, always"

Seto nodded but inside he felt uneasy, something about Mokuba's smirk didn't seem right but he would support his brother in any decision he chose. Hours passed before Seto made it home, he was greeted by a scent that made his stomach growl. He walked into the dining room and saw a romantic dinner was waiting for him, salad, spaghetti, garlic toast, red wine and lit candles. He smiled and shook his head, he wandered what Wheeler had been planing all day and it must have been a romantic dinner. He heard the kitchen door open and his lover stepped out with that goofy grin of his, even after twenty years he was still handsome, his hair still blond and shaggy but a little longer and past his shoulder. He was still as tan and though he had more muscles then he had in high school he was still clumsy, he did however grow a inch...maybe two since then. He was actually, though kaiba hated to admit, three inches taller then himself. He was glad though as he didn't like dating shorter men, especially since he would be considered uke in the relationship. The two lovers hugged before Joey pulled out Seto's chair and motioned him to sit, after a few minutes of chatting and eating Joey got up and pulled Seto's hand and walked outside. The sat underneath a willow tree in the backyard, the sky was lit with stars and with a smile on his face Seto turned towards Joey only to have something black in his field of vision.

His eyes widen as he looked at the box, "J..Joey what is," before he could finish Joey placed a finger on his lips and smiled,

"Hush lover and listen, we have been together for twenty years and in away even before then we were together and to show how much you mean to me, how much I love you I want to give you this gift," He said as he opened the box, "Will you marry me Seto Kaiba,"

The next day it was reported that the great Seto Kaiba and his lover Joey Wheeler would be getting married, you could hear girls cry as they read the news, many had hoped the relationship wouldn't last and would give them the chance at seducing the C.E.O, that day many dreams died. A month later the two were wedded underneath the very willow tree where they had become joined, after the honeymoon the two had decided that they would adopt a child and adopt they did. A year later the new kaiba family vacationed underneath the sun on an Hawaiian beach, neither Joey nor Seto knew of the trouble that had befallen their home in Domino city. The town now over run with a new evil and a kid named Yusei who had vowed to destroy the evil and return new Domino to what it once was while using Kaibas new duel monsters motorcycle as the latest duel monsters holographic technology.

Seto's eyes widened as answered his phone only to be told his brother had taken over Kaiba Corporation and was now the new CEO, Seto shook his head and hung up the phone, and looked towards the waters edge and smiled. The company could wait, he would spend this time with his two children and his beloved husband whom he would give anything for. He may not have done this for Mokuba but now he would change all that and give it his all for his family.

The End


End file.
